Minus 100
by Call Me Chii
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah perjodohan yang tidak di kehendaki yang berbuah kemanisan. Warning: YAOI, GAJE, BAHASA CAMPURAN, TYPO, MISS EYD, DLL. RnR please... But, NO FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

**Di sc: Om Masashi donk….**

**Pair: Sasu×Naru always…**

**Rate: T buat awal….**

**Warning: Yaoi a.k.a boyslove, Ooc, Bahasa . Don't like,Don't read…jadi dari pada muntah waktu baca mendi ngan tekan tombol keluar saja. Thanks.**

**Note's: Ini adalah fict pertama Chii… ^^ Jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak sekali kesalahan yang Chii perbuat di sini… Saya rencananya mau buat 11 chapter… tapi, sepertinya… lemonnya di undur sangat… ^^" Paling, chapter-chapter akhir baru Chii keluarin… ^^ Saya mohon Reviewnya ya… bukan FLAME nya… ^^ Arigatou… ^^**

"**berbicara"**

'**berpikir'**

**MINUS 100%**

**By: Call Me Chii**

**Normal pov:**

Bulan menggantung, menunggui waktu untuk berganti tugas dengan sang mentari. Terlihat dua orang pria berambut keemasan, dan seorang wanita berambut merah darah, menyusuri jalan dengan mobil Limosin type terbaru milik mereka, menuju sebuah rumah. Sebuah rumah yang akan menjadi sebuah neraka bagi salah satu di antara mereka.

**Di dalam mobil:**

"Tou-San,kita mau kemana?," tanya salah satu pria tersebut, yang terlihat lebih muda.

"Tentu saja bertemu calon menantuku, Naruto" jawab seorang pria lagi yang bisa di pastikan ayah dari pemuda yang di panggil Naruto itu.

"Apa? Dan Kaa-San setuju?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, Kaa-San sih setuju saja demi kebaikan perusahaan kita. Dan calonmu itu anak teman Kaa-San, jadi Kaa-San merestuinya….Naru." jelas wanita tersebut.

**Naruto pov:**

'Mungkin inilah siksa sebelum kubur' Dewa mengapa engkau begitu membenciku? Padahal ini bukan jaman Siti Nurbaya, tapi mengapa? mengapa masih ada yang namanya PERJODOHAN?.

"Tapi Kaa-San,aku tak mengenal orang yang akan di jodohkan kepadaku. Mengapa langsung di adakan pernikahan?" protesku pada Kaa-San. Jelas saja aku menolak, aku tak mengenal orang yang akan di jodohkan padaku, mana mau aku menikah dengannya?

**Normal pov:**

Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah megah bersimbolkan kipas penjaga api**(1)**. Di dalam mobil Naruto tak henti-hentinya menggerutu, sampai ayahnya menyeretnya keluar dari limosin itu.

"Bukankah lambang itu….." belum selesai Naruto berbicara, ia langsung di seret masuk menuju neraka yang tak berujung.

"Hai Kusina…apa kabar?" tanya lebih tepatnya seruan seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiru biruan. Menghampiri mereka, menyambut kedatangan tamu yang baru saja datang itu.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang Namikaze Minato...," ucap di ngin seorang pria di belakang wanita tersebut.

"Mana mungkin aka tak datang Uchiha Fugaku." balas pria yang tadi di panggil Minato itu.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto melongo. Sang tuan rumah ternyata benar kenalan orangtuanya.

"Ah…jadi ini Naruto yang kau bicarakan? Manis sekali. Oh, ya aku lupa, Sasuke kemarilah. Ini calon mempelaimu? Manis bukan?" tanya wanita pemilik rumah itu. Sesaat setelah di panggil seorang pemuda tampan, muncul di hadapan para tamu itu.

"Aih…Sasuke kamu sudah besar ya? Mikoto, di a makin persis dengan Fugaku." kata Kusina, sambil menghampiri pemuda itu.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, Naruto terpesona melihat mahluk sempurna di depannya.

"Aku tampan bukan, DOBE?" katanya penuh penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir.

"Ap..apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa memanggilku dengan sebutan dobe, TEME?" seru Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Karena kau bersikap begitu dobe..!" balas Sasuke.

"Sepertinya mereka cocok ya, Mikoto?" tanya Kusina pada Mikoto.

"Yah, sepertinya. Dan sepertinya Itachi akan di langkahi Sasuke." jawab Mikoto sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana Minato, Fugaku? Kapan pernikahan mereka di adakan?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan. "Ya.. kita adakan lusa..!" jawab Minato dan Fugaku bersamaan.

Esok lusanya pernikahan itu di adakan. Sungguh pesta yang sangat mewah, yang pernah di adakan di Konoha. Banyak pengusaha muda yang hadir disana.

**Ruang rias Naruto:**

"Naru kau manis sekali.." kata Kusina. Kata-kata itu di anggapi Naruto denga n gembungan pipinya.

_"Tok…tok…tok…"_ suara pintu di ketuk perlahan.

"Sebentar…" kata Kusina sembari berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ah…Sasuke-kun toh? Silahkan masuk…Naru juga sudah siap." kata Kusina.

**Sasuke Pov:**

Aku termenung melihat pria manis di hadapanku. "Naru..Kaa-san tinggal dulu ya.." kata bibi Kusina.

"Kenapa kau di am saja teme? Mau ketawa silahkan saja. Huh..kenapa sih aku harus memakai baju perempuan seperti ini?" gerutunya.

_'Uh manis sekali'_ aku ingin memakannya. "Itu menandakan posisi kita dobe. Dan..kau kenapa bermuka seperti itu? Kau manis kok dalam pakaian itu." kataku sambil mendekat kearahnya. Entah orang ini bodoh atau apa, dia tak merasakan kehadiranku yang berada didepannya.

"Kau bicara apa tem.." dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jarak bibirku dengan bibirnya semakin dekat, dan akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi karena perbedaan kekuatan akhirnya dia ikut bermain lidah bersamaku.

Di karenakan kebutuhan oksigen yang tidak bisa ditunda, aku melepas ciuman yang berdurasi 5 menit itu. "Kau…kau gila teme, kau mau membunuhku ya?" serunya yang membuatku mengharuskan menutup telinga.

"Ya..aku gila dengan bau khasmu itu dobe. Dan aku akan membuat kau lebih menyukainya saat kita mengikat janji." kataku sambil menuju pintu.

"Kau ikut, sudah waktunya!" ujarku menarik lengannya.

**Normal pov:**

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari ruang riasnya. Mereka menuju ruang yang akan menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka. "Dan mari kita sambut kedua pasang insan yang sedang berbahagia ini.." ujar MC setelah melihat Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Pasangan yang serasi ya?"

"Itu yang berpakaian gaun itu manis ya?" begitulah komentar-komentar yang mereka dapatkan.

Hah, sunguh malam yang panjang. Apalagi ketika mereka berdua di pinta berciuman. Terlihat Sasuke sih senang-senang saja tapi, Naruto langsung membeku saat Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir munggil Naruto. Ciuman itu sangat lama, mungkin jika tidak ada suara letusan balon mereka takkan berhenti berciuman.

"Cih..mengganggu.." desis Sasuke. Malam itu banyak sekali yang memberi ucapan selamat kepada mereka berdua, mungkin hingga Sasuke dan Naruto tepar memegangi tangan mereka yang keram karena kebanyakan bersalaman.

**Di dalam kamar pengantin:**

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya kearah kasur pengantin mereka.

"Hahh...ternyata bersalaman saja bisa membuatku tepar.. Capek.." keluh Naruto.

"Memang kau saja yang capek? Oh ya dobe, kau mau bermain denganku tidak?" kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum aneh.

"Mmh…memang bermain apa teme?" jawab Naruto, sepertinya Naruto tertarik dalam permainan Sasuke.

"Kita akan bermain ini… Naru-chan ku…" jawab Sasuke, sambil tersenyum misterius.

**Too Bii Contineuddd…**

Hahaha…

**(1)**Itu tuh lambang Uchiha. Bener gak sich?

**A/N: Maaf, GaJe kan? ==m namanya juga fict pertama… ^^" jadi mohon maklumi saja… ^^ Chii tunggu Reviewnya ya… ^^ NO FLAME!**

_**Bonjour d'entre les morts**_  
><em><strong>Chii, comme l'Ange de Mort<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc: Masih sama si om Masashi...**

**Pair: Sasu×Naru**

**Rate: T selama banyak chap…**

**Warning: Yaoi a.k.a BoysLove, Ooc, Bahasa campuran, Gaje, Dll. Bagi yang gak suka mendingan cabut dari page ini. Tombol back setia menanti..**

**Note's: Hai minna..ketemu lagi sama Chii masih seperti chap pertama.. Oh ya, rencananya kan lemon di chap 7-11 tapi, sepertinya… lemonnya di undur sangat… ^^" Paling, chapter-chapter akhir baru Chii keluarin… ^^ Saya mohon Reviewnya ya… bukan FLAME nya… ^^ Arigatou… ^^**

"**berbicara"**

'**berpikir'**

**Minus 100%**

**By: Call Me Chii**

"Oh ya dobe kau mau bermain denganku tidak?" kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum aneh.

"Mmh…memang bermain apa teme?" jawab Naruto, sepertinya Naruto tertarik dalam permainan Sasuke.

"Kita akan bermain ini… Naru-chan ku…" jawab Sasuke, sambil tersenyum misterius…

Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih bengong. Sasuke marangkak di atas tubuh Naruto yang terbaring lemas.

"Kita main apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Kita akan main…" kata Sasuke terputus saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"_Tok..tok..tok.._Sasuke-San..Naruto-San anda berdua ada didalam bukan?" tanya seseorang yang berani menggangu kesenangan Sasuke.

"Cih..masuklah Kakashi..!" kata Sasuke.. Kakashi adalah penjaga Sasuke sejak kecil, jadi Sasuke hafal suaranya.

"Maaf menggangu malam pengantin anda Sasuke-san. Tapi ini perintah dari ayah anda berdua, anda diminta segera berkumpul di kamar Madara-Sama." jelas Kakashi.

Madara adalah kakek dari Sasuke. Yang sebelum Sasuke menikah dengan Naruto mengalami drop yang besar.

"Ada apa dengan Kakek?" gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Sasuke ayo.." Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke arah kamar Madara.

"Kakek..kau kenapa Kakek?" tanya Naruto. Ternyata Naruto lebih perhatian dari Sasuke.

"Kakek tidak apa-apa Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi..teruskanlah keturunan Uchiha.. Uhuk..uhuk..Kakek sudah tidak ku..at. Pimpinlah generasi yang akan datang.. Selamat…ti..ng..al" itulah kata-kata terakhir Madara.

"Kek..kakek? Huwa…Kakek..jangan tingalkan Naruto.." tangis Naruto menjadi, ketika jasad Madara di bawa pergi oleh mobil ambulan.

Malam itu menjadi malam duka bagi kedua angota keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Malam pengantin yang menyedihkan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Malam itu Naruto tidur di pelukan Sasuke dengan berurai air mata. Sementara Sasuke terus terjaga malam itu.

"Kakek..aku akan berusaha semampu ku." gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto. Tangannya mengelus kepala Naruto pelan. Matanya menatap Naruto penuh rasa sayang.

"Baru sehari..aku bisa menyukaimu, apalagi kedepan? Bisa-bisa aku tergila-gila padamu." ucap Sasuke pelan, sembari tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kening Naruto perlahan.

Matahari bersinar saat bulan meredup. Pagi telah menyapa bumi, membangunkan semua mahluk hidup. Di lorong rumah sakit terlihat dua pemuda tertidur sambil saling memeluk. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan menampakan kedua mata onyx nya pada dunia.

"Sepertinya sudah pagi.." gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke merasakan ada yang memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat. Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda manis yang tengah memeluk dirinya erat.

"Hn..dasar dobe.." senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto dengan gaya Bridal style kearah mobil Sasuke yang terparkir manis di besment rumah sakit itu. Di lorong rumah sakit ia bertemu Iruka, pengasuh Naruto sekaligus kekasih Kakashi.

"Ah..Sasuke-san.. Anda mau kemana?" tanya Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Mengantar Naruto ke rumah. Tolong beritahu kami jika ada perkembangan." kata Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

"Baik Sasuke-san.." gumam Iruka. Namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menempatkan Naruto di kursi sebelah kursi supir. Naruto agak bergumam tidak jelas, membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Setelah memastikan Naruto aman, Sasuke langsung tancap gas menuju kediaman Uchiha.

"Otouto..sepertinya siang ini jasad kakek akan dimakamkan bersiap-siaplah.." kata Itachi.

"Baiklah Aniki.." kata Sasuke sambil membawa Naruto ke kamar mereka berdua.

Siang menjelang..Sasuke sudah menyiapkan diri ke pemakaman Madara. Tapi Naruto sepertinya masuk angina dan masih tertidur lemas. Sasuke mengambil kertas dan menulis sesuatu, lalu pergi ke acara pemakaman Madara.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Mendapati rumah sepi Naruto berencana mencari seseorang. Tapi rencananya itu tidak terlaksana karena menemukan surat yang tadi di tulis Sasuke untuk Naruto. Isinya sebuah puisi yang menggambarkan hati Sasuke.

_Cinta..hanya satu kata terucap.._

_Tak bisa kumengerti ini.._

_Bersamamu satu hari saja_

_Membuat aku takut kehilanganmu.._

_Apa kau sadar?_

_Setiap hembusan nafasmu selalu aku tahu.._

_Setiap ucapanmu selalu aku ingat.._

_Tek pernah terlupa apapun tentangmu.._

_Hanya cinta yang kuingin.._

_Hanya sayang yang kubutuh…_

_Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memberikannya.._

_Hanya kau yang kumau untuk hidup bersamaku.._

_With Love.._

_Uchiha Sasuke.._

_Ps: jika rumah kosong berarti semua sedang ke acara pemakaman kakek. Kau diam saja di rumah. Dan puisi di atas itu hanya untukmu Naruto..Hanya untuk mu.._

Muka Naruto memerah setelah membaca puisi singkat Sasuke. Hari itu cinta yang mulanya berkadar 0% menjadi 10%.

**Note's: Hiya…maaf gaje and typo.. padahal Chii gak mau pendek tapi kenapa ya Chii merasa chap-chap ini bagus pendek.. Maaf semua senpai dan Reader sekali lagi maaf m(=o=)m. RnR ya…. XD NO FLAME!**

_**Bonjour d'entre les morts**_  
><em><strong>Chii, comme l'Ange de Mort<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disc: Masih om Masashi.. Di minta juga gak akan dikasih *pundung di pojokan***

**Pair: Masih sama Sasu×Naru..**

**Rate: T selama banyak chap…**

**Warning: Yaoi a.k.a BoysLove, Ooc, Bahasa campuran, Gaje, Dll. Bagi yang gak suka mendingan cabut dari page ini. Tombol back setia menanti..**

**Note's: Ini adalah fict pertama Chii… ^^ Jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak sekali kesalahan yang Chii perbuat di sini… Saya rencananya mau buat 11 chapter… tapi, sepertinya… lemonnya di undur sangat… ^^" Paling, chapter-chapter akhir baru Chii keluarin… ^^ Saya mohon Reviewnya ya… bukan FLAME nya… ^^ Arigatou… ^^**

"**berbicara"**

'**berpikir'**

**Minus 100%**

**By: Call Me Chii**

Pemakaman Madara berlangsung mewah.. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang. Seperti Hyuuga Neiji yang datang bersama istri..er maksud Sky suaminya, Sabaku No Gaara. Nara Shikamaru dengan Inuzuka Kiba. Dan banyak lainnya.

"Uchiha..aku ikut berduka cita atas nama keluarga Hyuuga dan keluarga Sabaku.." kata Neiji pada Sasuke.

"Hn..arigato.." jawab Sasuke seadanya pada Neiji.

"Kau tak membawa Uke-mu Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke menghela napas bermaksud menjawabnya, saat tiba-tiba suara cempreng Naruto mengharuskan ia berbalik melihat siapa yang datang.

"Teme…kau tingalkan aku" seru Naruto saat Sasuke baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Dobe..bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak usah ikut?" desis Sasuke, seraya menatap Naruto tajam.

"Tapi..teme..aku khan ingin melihat acara pemakamannya kakek." jawab Naruto manja.

"Hn..tapi kau terlambat. Kakek sudah dimakamkan 15menit yang lalu." kata Sasuke penuh dengan nada sinis.

"Ap..apa..? Huwe.. teme jahat.." raung Naruto membuat semua orang melirik kearah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naruto..aku turut berduka cita.." kata seseorang yang menurut Sasuke mirip Gaara.

"Sasori..? Dengan siapa kamu kesini?" raungan Naruto berhenti saat mendengar suara Sasori.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa. Bagaimana kau ini aku kan belum punya pacar." jawab Sasori dingin.

Setelah berbincang-bincang Sasori pamit untuk pulang terlebih dulu.

"Naruto..siapa dia?" tanya Itachi ketika Sasori beranjak dari tempat Naruto Itachi langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Dia? Dia Sabaku No Sasori. Kakak kembar Gaara, ist..eh suami Hyuuga Neiji" jawab Naruto sambil menujuk Sasori.

"Hm..Sasori ya? Kau punya nomor handphonenya Naruto?" tanya Itachi setengah menggumam.

"Tentu Nii-san.. Ini..08572×××××××" jawab Naruto.

"Hn..sepertinya Aniki dan Sasori akan menyusul kita.." bisik Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Acara pemakaman itu pun selesai. Mereka pun pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Hah..capek sudah dua kali berdiri dan terus salam-salaman." kata Naruto saat masuk kerumahnya dan Sasuke.

"Ayo dobe.. ikut aku.." kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto menuju kamar mereka.

"Eh..teme mau apa sih?" tanya Naruto malas, namun tetap mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

Saat sampai di kamar, Sasuke langsung mencium Naruto dengan ganas. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Naruto, tapi entah Naruto agak idiot atau apa. Bukannya tamu di persilahkan masuk, Naruto malah mengigit lidah Sasuke. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Sasuke menarik bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan kau..main gigit saja?" tanya Sasuke geram. Sambil menghilangkan rasa sakit pada lidahnya yang berdarah itu.

"Ha..harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa-apaan kau main cium saja?" tanya Naruto tergagap sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Hah..kau ini benar-benar idiot ya? Kita ini pengantin baru, Naruto..sudah seharusnya kita melakukan 'ITU'." jelas Sasuke pada _'suaminya'_.

"Eh enak saja kau.. 'ITU'? 'ITU' apa sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Nanti juga kau tahu." kata Sasuke singkat, sambil menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Mungkin ia masih marah dengan kejadian tadi.

"Eh..teme~jangan marah dong.." pinta Naruto dengan nada memelas.

"Kalau kau ingin aku tak marah. Kemarilah.." kata Sasuke mulai melunak.

Naruto berjalan menuju kasur dengan ragu. Saat sampai di tepi kasur, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dengan kasar. Menyebabkan Naruto mendarat di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Eh..te..teme.." kata Naruto tergagap, terlihat rona merah di muka Naruto yang membuat Naruto semakin manis.

"Stt…diamlah. Sekarang kau tidur saja.. Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau tertidur." kata Sasuke.

Kata-kata itu bagaikan mantra, Naruto mulai merasa ngantuk. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, tapi sesaat sebelum terlelap ia sempat berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Kau janji takkan tinggalkan ku sendirian, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto penuh harap.

"Tentu dobe.. Takkan pernah, sampai kapan pun." jawab Sasuke saat Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Malam itu terasa indah bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke terus terjaga, matanya menatapi keindahan yang tuhan ciptakan untuk dirinya. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum merasakan kehangatan malaikatnya itu, dan balas memeluknya

Matahari menyinari kamar Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke bergegas mandi, hari ini ia tak boleh bolos bekerja. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih terbuai mimpi. Sasuke tak tega merusak mimpi Naruto. Ia membiarkan Naruto tertidur.

"Dobe.." desah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah yang berada di halaman rumahnya. Masuk lagi dan mengambil kertas. Di tulislah puisi untuk sang belahan jiwa. Lalu meninggalkannya di meja makan. Sebelum berangkat ia mengecup lembut kening Naruto.

Naruto mengeliat tanda ia sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Mata biru shapire-nya mencari seseorang yang kemarin tidur bersamanya. Kecewa itu perasaan Naruto saat tak menemukan orang yang di cari.

_'Kenapa perasaan ku kecewa? Bukankah aku menikah dengan dia hanya karena terpaksa?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan, yang seharusnya tempat ia lewatkan jam makan dengan Sasuke.

'Apa yang kurasakan? Apa aku mulai mencintainya?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih memenuhi otaknya.

Naruto mengambil gelas dan kotak susu dari lemari pendingin. Ia menuangkan isinya dengan pikiran kosong. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah kertas dan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah. Ia langsung bergegas menyimpan kotak susu itu, dan mengurungkan niat meminum air yang ada di gelas itu. Naruto meraih kertas itu membacanya seksama. Lalu menjatuhkan surat yang berisi ungkapan hati Sasuke itu. Air mata mengalir jatuh dari matanya. Tapi itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata terharu. Mengetahui ada yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Tumbuhan cinta itu disiram dan mulai bertumbuh lagi.

**Too..Bii..Continu..**

**Note's: Hah..akhirnya chap 3 kelar juga.. Arigatou udah mau baca fict saya… ^^ Review… XD NO FLAME!**

_**Bonjour d'entre les morts**_  
><em><strong>Chii, comme l'Ange de Mort<strong>_


End file.
